A novel method of performing foam separation has been developed. The method uses a gas-liquid dual countercurrent flow through a helical column subjected to a particular type of synchronous planetary motion. Samples introduced at the middle portion of the column, in either batch or continuous mode, are separated according to the foam affinity. Any material having an affinity to the foam is quickly carried with the foaming stream and eluted through one end of the column whereas other materials are carried with the liquid stream in the opposite direction and eluted out through the other end of the column. Capability of this foam countercurrent chromatographic method is demonstrated on separations of rhodamine B and Evans blue with an anionic surfactant, SDS, as a collector of rhodamine B. Successful preliminary separation of protein samples, BSA and sheep hemoglobin, indicates that the present method may be effectively applied to separation and purification of various biological samples such as enzymes, membrane receptors, etc.